He's Mine
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Pandangan Arthur mulai kabur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak mampu untuk menarik napas. Gelap. Tak terlihat. Arthur berhenti berontak. Arthur tewas di dalam peti. Serangan panik membunuhnya saat itu juga. / FrUk - Short Story


Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya nampak sedikit tak yakin. Arthur tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kalau ini untuk membuat Francis senang, ya, sudahlah tak apa. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Kaki kirinya ia langkahkan masuk ke dalam peti kayu. Tangan Arthur mulai gemetar, namun ia tetap berusaha menarik kakinya yang lain. Iris zamrudnya melihat ke bawah, memaksa tubuhnya untuk merendah, dan tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Ini seharusnya mudah.

"Kak Arthur," jemari lentik Florence menarik lembut rambutnya ke belakang telinga, ia merendahkan tubuhnya. "Kayu penutupnya tidak akan kututup, jadi santai saja. Tidak usah takut."

Arthur mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku tak suka tempat yang sempit."

"Iya, iya. Tetap di sini, yah."

_Tetap di sini sampai aku benar-benar membunuhmu._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, etc.**

**Florence Bonnefoy [Monaco]**

* * *

Francis melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dahinya berkerut. "Masih takut juga?"

Arthur mendelik tajam. "Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, _bloody frog_!"

"Oh, ayolah, Artie. Bagaimana kalau kau memulai terapi saja, itu lebih baik daripada kau harus menaiki tangga setiap hari padahal sudah ada _lift_."

"Hhh, kau tidak tahu rasanya, Francis. Kau tidak tahu." Arthur menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Aku tahu, Artie." Francis mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir kecil pria Inggris itu. "Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Wajah Arthur seketika memerah sampai ke telinga, kemudian ia palingkan cepat. "Sudahlah, lagipula itu kecelakaan. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, Francis."

–0o0o0–

"Klaustrofobia?" nada suara Francis terdengar tak percaya. "Sampai seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa, ini pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Arthur melihat beberapa daun pintu yang sudah dilepas dari tempat asalnya.

Arthur harus melepas semua daun pintu yang ada di rumahnya. Tak terkecuali pintu kamar mandinya. Ia tidak khawatir akan ada yang mengintipnya atau melakukan hal aneh, _toh_, ia tinggal sendiri.

Pernah suatu ketika, Arthur sedang mandi dan pintu kamar mandinya tiba-tiba tertutup. Tanpa mempedulikan ia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan basah, Arthur keluar dari dalam _bathtub_ dan menggedor-gedor pintu. Berharap Francis yang diam di kamarnya, menunggunya dengan headphone terpasang di telinga mendengar suara Arthur. Serangan panik pun terjadi. Gemetar, sesak, dan rasa mual terasa di dasar perut Arthur. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Beruntung Francis menyadari samar-samar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar mandi dan membuka pintu. Francis melihat Arthur yang hampir pingsan, lalu dengan sigap lelaki Perancis itu menyanggah tubuh Arthur.

Sejak peristiwa kebakaran yang melanda kantor di mana Arthur dan Francis bekerja, Arthur jadi takut dengan tempat sempit dan tertutup. Saat kebakaran terjadi Arthur malah menggunakan _lift_ untuk turun ke bawah, sedang pegawai lainnya bergerak menuruni tangga. Tangan Francis terlepas dari genggamannya dengan Arthur sehingga ia tak dapat bersama lelaki itu. Listrik dimatikan dan _lift_ pun terhenti sebelum sampai ke bawah. Arthur sempat berpikir bahwa ia tak akan bisa keluar dan akan mati di dalam _lift_. Rasa takut, cemas, khawatir, segala emosi bercampur menjadi satu di dada. Tak seharusnya ia melepaskan genggamannya dengan Francis. Tak seharusnya.

_Francis, siapapun tolong aku. Kumohon._

Arthur menekuk kedua lututnya, duduk di salah satu pojok _lift_ yang berbentuk persegi. Arthur merasa dadanya mulai sesak, nafas tak beraturan, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Lehernya terasa tercekat. Napas. Arthur hanya ingin bisa bernapas, oh, ayolah, kenapa ini terasa sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arthur?" Francis melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Arthur. "Kenapa jadi melamun?"

"Keh~ jangan _sok_ perhatian begitu, deh."

"Kenapa? Itu hal yang wajar, aku kan kekasihmu. Ah, bagaimana lusa nanti pukul tujuh kau datang ke rumahku?"

Arthur menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Makan malam romantis, _mon cher~_"

"Um, tidak."

"Yah~ kenapa? Oh, ayolah, Artie. Ya, ya, ya?"

Lelaki Inggris itu menghela napas dan menjawab, "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Florence akan membantu menyiapkan mejanya dan kau akan mendapatkan makan malam kita menjadi momen yang tak akan kau lupakan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ra-ha-si-a."

Arthur hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal. _Dasar Kodok Sialan!_

* * *

Tangan Arthur mulai berkeringat. Iris zamrudnya menatap langit-langit dari tutup peti kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Batinnya terus berharap bahwa Francis akan cepat datang. Datang.

"Err, Florence. Apa Francis sendiri yang menginginkan aku berada di sini?"

Florence menoleh lewat bahunya. "Tentu saja. Kak Francis bilang, Kak Arthur menderita klaustrofobia, jadi ini mungkin langkah awal yang diinginkannya. Kak Francis ingin Kak Arthur cepat sembuh."

– _**Deg!**_

"O-oh, begitu."

"Santai saja. Lagipula... aku tak suka jika Kak Francis bersama orang lain."

Mata Arthur melebar. "A-ap-... hei!"

– _**Srak!**_

– _**Klik!**_

Penutup peti tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Florence membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu duduk manis di atas peti kayu itu. Arthur berusaha memukul kuat-kuat penutup peti itu, memohon agar membukakannya segera.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin Kak Francis terus memperhatikanku lebih dari yang lain. Cinta Kak Francis hanya untukku dan hanya aku. Tidak untuk Matthew atau gadis Seysels itu. Apalagi kau."

"M-Matt?! Hey, buka, kita harus bicara!"

"Untuk apa? Semua sudah jelas, kan?" seringaian licik terlihat di wajah manis Florence. "Hancurkan yang tak perlu, bunuh yang mengganggu."

Napas Arthur mulai tak beraturan. Sesak.

"K-kumohon Florence."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Florence."

Pandangan Arthur mulai kabur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak mampu untuk menarik napas. Gelap. Tak terlihat. Arthur berhenti berontak. Arthur tewas di dalam peti. Serangan panik membunuhnya saat itu juga.

–**0o0o0–**

Francis melihat kembali pada arlojinya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat khawatir. Florence menyesap kembali tehnya, lalu menatap ke arah Francis.

"Oh, ya, Kak, aku lupa bilang. Kak Arthur sebenarnya sudah datang."

Francis bangkit dari duduknya. "Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Tentu saja ada di sini. Kak Francis lihat peti kayu itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Francis masih belum mengerti.

"Kak Arthur... sudah mati."

Mata Francis membesar mendengar ucapan Florence. Cepat-cepat ia membuka kuncian peti kayu itu dan melihat Arthur yang sudah terbujur kaku tak bergerak. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan jarinya-jarinya menegang. Iris zamrudnya terlihat jelas karena mata Arthur terbuka membelalak. Francis menutup mulutnya menahan rasa terkejutnya yang masih belum bisa ia terima. Ini tidak mungkin. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam bahagianya dengan Arthur. Francis berniat melamarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan. Aku hanya ingin Kakak lebih memperhatikanku daripada orang lain. Jadi kusingkirkan saja orang yang mengganggu."

_Kusingkirkan saja orang yang mengganggu._

_Kusingkiran._

**[FIN]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Gyah~ kenapa jadi gini?! Lagi butuh FRUK yang banyak, intensitas rasa suka sama FRUK lagi tinggi-tingginya. Dan, tiba-tiba ngetik gini, singkat :I . Fuuu~ tapi... ya, sudahlah. Oh, itu Florence maaf jadi jahat gitu. Soalnya saya ingin Monaco yang nunjukin sisi gelapnya.

Duh, harus cepet update FF yang lain. Sampai nanti.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
